Through the Agency
Jack helps Peter Madsen decrypt the CTU hard drive by going to the Los Angeles Agency Building. Summary Jack arrives at the agency, and informs Madsen. Madsen tells him to find a data terminal to access the direct files. He tells him to find the appropriate socket for the decryption program he needs. Madsen says the filename is 43Prog.DCR, and says that he will give him more information when Jack has the program. He tells Jack that he will kill Kim if he is caught. Jack says that it is a high security building and he will never be allowed in. Madsen tells Jack to be creative as Jack heads up to the front desk. The woman behind the counter asks if Jack is with the inter-department tour, and Jack lies, saying that he is. He is forced to give in his handgun for the duration of the tour, and he leaves to join the group. As soon as the group stops Madsen asks Jack to go towards a series of lockers and steal an staff ID badge by using the code 892591 and breaking in. He rejoins the group, who then moves up a flight of stairs and stops at a balcony overlooking the entrance near the security manager's office. Madsen then asks Jack to add his name to the security profile of the computer systems using the staff ID badge. Jack successfully manages to do this just before being detected by a guard. Once again he rejoins the group, who moves to a communal staff area. Madsen then asks Jack to steal a security card from one of the guards. Avoiding the security cameras, Jack heads towards a guard and takes him down. He takes the card, then hides the body of the unconscious guard behind a sofa. He rejoins the group equipped with the card and begins the follow the guide once more. While he follows the group, Madsen taunts Jack over his earpiece about how he is now the one giving orders, unlike how Jack used to give them to him eight years ago. The group reach a final point where the guide says that the tour is over. Madsen instructs Jack to go to a security point and sign in. He finds a guard and shows his ID; enough to convince the guard. The guard confirms that Jack, under the alias of David Linnell, is on his access list, which he is due to Jack's earlier tampering, and allows him to walk through. Jack reaches the security floor, stopping any of the guards posing a threat to him. Joseph Sin-Chung takes over from Madsen and instructs Jack to get a satellite uplink from a room monitored by heat sensors. After disabling a code locking the door, Jack quickly gets the uplink and leaves the room. Sin-Chung then tells Jack to go to a tech room, also equipped with a heat sensor, forcing him to constantly move. He arrives and downloads a decryption program from a computer, successfully avoiding alerting the guards. Jack then has to upload the program via a satellite disc on the roof. He uses yet another code breaking system to enter a third locked room and, after going through, finds more stairs. He goes up and reaches the roof. He finds a satellite disc and types in the frequencies 436900, 792113, 053029, 678023 and 498291. Madsen thanks Jack. At Madsen's base, Kim says that Jack will find her. Madsen ignores her, telling one of his men to start the decryption now Jack had given the appropriate means to do so. Madsen attempts to end the call with Jack, who is outraged. He demands to know where Kim is, and Madsen simply says, "with me." 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Mission targets * Time: 11:00 * Civilians Killed: 0 * Alarms Triggered: 0 * Times Discovered: 0 * Property Damage: $100 Background information and notes Weaponry * Jack's primary weapon for this mission is the Elite Pistol, but he has to give it in at the start of the mission. Category:The Game missions Category:Featured articles